Two Years Before Nineteen Years Later
by Quietlovingman
Summary: In the Wold as Myth The Circle patrols the multiverse fighting against black hats and Authors to bring peace and joy to all. In most worlds, The Story is complete and unchangeable, but every once in a great while an Author will leave the door open for changes. Two years before the linear end of a series, one Author stated that her written ending was not what she would write now..


Disclamer: I do not own JKR's Harry Potter, or RAH's Future History

Two years before Nineteen Years Later.

Aboard the Hyperspace Cruiser 'Dora'

Four redheads man the deck of the ship. Twins In formal "un-dress" the only thing to differentiate between them is the captain's insignia stuck to the shoulders of the one in the command chair vs. the _lieutenant's_i nsignia on the other. A second set of near twin's man the science and observation monitors. Or at least that is the illusion they are portraying. In reality, the ship is run completely by the Artificial Intelligence that is the Autopilot, nav-comp, and Nanny for the crew "Dora"

Despite the fact that they are only nominally in charge of the ship, it is fun to spend the day "On Deck" rather than relaxing in the lounge or the refresher. Currently the Dora was on an exploratory mission into an area of the multi-verse unreachable before now. The new and improved Burroughs Continua device machined by the high powered duo of Pallas Athena and Mycroft Holmes; the twin AI computers that run _Tellus Tertius _; had a degree of precision that allowed for access to10,314,424,798,490,535,546,171,949,056, universes as opposed to the 46,656, the hand machined device could access. Though once in a given universe it was possible that the number of accessible universes would include a different set than the one from the home universe.

The installation of the continua device replacing the hyper drive saved a bit on power as it used about as much power as one of the old Libby Light pressure Drives. The extra power and space was used to upgrade the Dora's processing power a bit, she was now almost on par with the Planetary computers that were a large part of her family.

Being in one of the main origin universes in the early 21st century the girls were on a mission to send out invitations to the _Centennial Convention of the Interuniversal Society for Eschatological Pantheistic Multiple-Ego Solipsism_. Many Authors works in the late 20th century and early 21st century were popular enough that their universes had become accessible using the old device. You see, the device though limited tends to deposit users into their favorite fictional worlds… Émile Borel 's Infinite typist generating the complete works of Shakespeare is only one example of the mathematically complex models of infinity, but the solipsistic quirk means that the universes we find are our own when searching randomly.

In fact it was this realization that lead Hilda Corners Burroughs to found the Society to begin reaching out to the multiverse publicly and through the _Circle of Ouroboros _more privately.

In the final decade of the 20th century in this universe the information age had finally begun. High speed high powered networked computers sharing megabytes and gigabytes of data had spread to most if not all of the developed world. This had happened anywhere from 40 to 100 years earlier in some of the more popular universes, but this world had little to write home about, and contained a preponderance of writers. This glut of writers and the ability to disseminate unrefined works quickly via the internet had created a nexus of sorts. You see, normally only "Cannon" universes were available to the Continua craft, however the upgrade provided by the more precise tooling allowed for access to the more popular "Fannon" universes. Worlds inspired by great authors but changed to suit the whims of a reader and then devoured by like minded readers fanning the flames of altered reality. When enough readers internalize a fannon world, it too becomes accessible.

Normally this would not be of particular interest however in January of 2014 a writer of Cannon in an interview stated that her finished works should have ended differently. She agreed with the fannon writers that two of her characters should have gotten together instead of the pairing she wrote. Even this would have only been of interest in passing; however her finished work included an epilogue that was set nineteen years after the events of the books; on September 1st, 2017, a date which had not happened yet. By publicly stating that her written future timeline was not what should happen before the actual date in question had passed in her world she nearly tore the fabric of reality with the pressures of fannon vs. cannon. This event sent shock waves across the multiverse and every fanon world containing this pairing suddenly became much easier to find and the cannon universe was suddenly no longer locked into authorial fiat and could be changed by outside forces working for a better resolution. Normally scripted events could not be changed and Operatives working in Cannon universes needed to work behind the scenes and after the resolution of the original stories. This author had opened up her world to be manipulated by forces both malevolent and benign.


End file.
